the target, a demi titan
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: Really a crossover between Percy Jackson and Caste Heaven. What could happen if Azusa, that used to be King and fell to the bottom to be abused and bullied, was a demi titan wiht amazing powers? Only problems for his torturers. He would take his revenge, begining with the one who betrayed him, Karino.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Azusa woke up that day feeling like shit, specially because of his mother´s latest bed buddy, with who she was having a great time last night. He spent awake until they finished. The woman´s voice reminded him that it was late for school, for his shitty life. That he has to go to that awful place where everybody bully him and that bastard Karino force him to have sex in exchange for protection. Sometimes he just wanted to quit everything and stay home in his comfy bed until he died. Or woke up and find out that all these abuse have been only a terrible nightmare and he was still king. But that was never going to happened.

"I won´t let him do these to me… I WON´T!" he screamed with the little pride he still have. Azusa won´t let his ex follower touch him again, nor any of the other boys in school. With that resolution he got out of his house and went to class. His mother watched him and thought of the time she met that man.

"Your father was a strange one, Yuuya" she said to herself, before letting herself got lost into her memories…

-Flashback-

She was walking across a street to buy herself a new dress when she saw that man. He was handsome like a magazine idol and shine like the sun. She didn´t know what he was doing here, but didn´t care. It was an opportunity to meet a sexy ass guy and make him pass to her bed and maybe make him buy her new things.

"Hello" said she in a flirtatious tone.

"Hum, hi" said him, still not looking at her.

"Excuse me, but I have never seen you here before, are you new in the town?" she hugged him by the arm, pressing her boobs against him.

"Yes, I came from… California"

"Oh, so you are American?" she had definitely win the lottery. This man must be a Hollywood actor or something like that, because he definitely looked like one.

"No, I was born in Greece"

"But you live there"

"Yes… pardon me, but I have no time to talk. Have to go back"

"Don´t leave me here all alone, please. At least come to share a coffee with me" said she, trying to sound innocent at the same time that desirable.

"Very good" they go to a shop and spend the rest of the day together. It was one of the best days in her life and finally she have the night she wanted, full of naughty things and pleasure. The next day, she woke up with the sun and saw him dressing.

"Are you going anywhere?" asked the woman, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Yes, I have to return to Mount Tamalpais…. to California now. My brothers are expecting me"

"Oh, well. I guess it was fun when it lasted"

"Pretty much" said him, finishing dressing and getting up. "Before I forget, you are going to have my child in a few months"

"What?! Don´t be so silly, I used the pill"

"It doesn´t work that way. I´m sure that you are pregnant now"

"It can´t be…"

"And the child born of our union will be powerful at the same time that beautiful, like the rest of my descendants. So much that he would cause envy and sexual attraction in the mortals. You better protect him until he is old enough to learn about his power"

"Wait, what…" she tried to say, but in a flash of light he was gone. The woman was speechless. In a few months she found out that he was telling the truth and tried to get rid of it, but nothing worked. The baby was born and she named him Yuuya. The little boy was lovely, but she didn´t care. He and his father ruined her life, she didn´t want to be a mother. She was very confortable with her promiscuous and partying life, than you very much. So she continued like that, leaving the kid raise himself and do whatever he want, not giving him the love a child need.

-End of flashback-

She didn´t forget that man´s words, but didn´t care. Her unwanted and unloved son lived his life and she hers, with her boyfriends and drugs. He can disappear for all that she cared.

While his mother was thinking these, Azusa have already in school. When he was about to enter the classroom, a hand intercept him. The target turned around and faced the king.

"What are you doing, Karino?" asked the fallen king.

"We´re going to skip the first class, come with me to the special classroom" said the ex follower, giving his forced lover a lascivious look. Azusa was uncomfortable with that guy undressing him with his eyes in front of the class, it was even more embarrassing than being called his woman.

"No, I don´t want. Go fuck yourself" said him, turning around again to enter before the beginning of the lesson.

"Oh, so you prefer to be fucked by every other guy in this class? Remember our deal, Azusa, before you regret this decision" said the guy in a calmed voice.

"Face it, they will never catch me"

"Don´t be so sure, my pleasers can be faster than you think. Don´t be stupid and come with me"

"I´m not, leave me alone, you skunk" said the target, getting inside and taking a seat in his usual place. After listening a few hours of class, they were dismissed and he went out of the classroom to find something to eat. He didn´t get far before he was stopped by the king himself and all his court, looking at him with lustful eyes.

"You should have answered yes, Azusa" said the taller boy in a calmed voice.

"Let me pass" now Azusa was a bit scary, but he didn´t show it. Behind the court were even more boys undressing him with their eyes and practically saying "I´m going to rape you so badly".

"I´m going to give a last chance, we can go in there and they promise to keep their hands away from your body or you get mobbed and gang raped by these gentlemen"

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Suit yourself" said Karino, and turned around to face the crowd. "You can fuck him, I give you permission"

Like the first time, Azusa could see all the hands approaching to him, all those dirty looks and their salivating mouths. He started to run, forgetting all his leftovers of pride. The court and other guys followed him, some of them sending text messages to other members of the class to mob him. Soon the entire class was helping Karino´s followers to catch him. While trying to find somewhere to hide, he realized that his cheeks were stained by something.

"What the…" then he found out he was crying.

"No, no! ... I don´t cry, I never cry!" he said, but was incapable of stopping. His running slowed down when he reached a stairwell and finally acknowledge it.

"I have reached my limit" said him. And let the tears fall. He was no longer trying to save his pride and ego, he just wanted these to be over. He was so tired and hurt…

"How low have I fell… me, that used to be the king" said Azusa stopping.

"There he is!" said a male voice and he looked up. It was that fatty boy that tried to rape in the bathroom. He first one that tried… and was stopped by Karino. He was slowly advancing to him with the same look.

"No, get away from me!" said Azusa, not caring anymore if he sound scared or not. He was sure that the fatty have seen him crying so why to care? The target ran again, just in time to see other people

"Help! He is escaping!" yelled the other and a lot of boys join him, wanted to be the first using the former king´s ass to please himself… apart from Karino.

"Come back here, you target!"

"You can´t get away, Azusa!"

"Come here so I can fuck you!"

"Got to get away, got to hide" said Azusa with shallow breaths. His lungs were on fire and his stomach hurts. Tears continue to fall down his cheeks.

_Azusa… Azusa…_

The voice in his head surprised him. It was strange and low, like it was coming from the center of the earth and not his conscience.

_Azusa… my son_

"Father?" asked him in his head. He was sure it wasn´t his mother, she wouldn´t care, but the woman sometimes talked to him about his father, some strange American guy that disappeared in a flash of light, leaving her pregnant.

_Yes… I´m your father, Hiperion, titan lord of light…_

"I don´t have time for these, got to run. If they catch me…"

_My poor boy, I know. You shouldn´t be running, you should be at the top, seeing the others hurt themselves y kissing your feet for your favors… not being some stupid mortal´s concubine or a horde of rabid youths sexual toy…_

"Yes, I know… I used to be like that, but that bastard Karino betrayed me and I fell to the bottom of the caste system… and I can´t take it anymore… I´m breaking" said the former king in his head, trying again to hold back his tears.

_Dear son, you can make anything you want… You are not like those skunks that are chasing you now… you are special… like all my children…_

"What are you talking about, father?" by now he accepted the idea that he was having a mental conversation with some recondite part of his mind that impersonate the absent father he never had. At least it will listen to his problems.

_All my children were extremely beautiful, so much that they caused envy in all the gods… they were gods of the light, the ones that bring the light to the world…_

"What?"

_You are especial, my child, like I said before… you are light… control the light and save yourself… and later… control your magic and make them realized they are the prey and you the predator… that you are going to make them pay for doing these to you…_

"Light?" asked Azusa, more confused than before. They were getting closer and he was so tired that he couldn´t run more. The former king tried to remember all they learned in class about light.

"Light can make objects visible, if the pass through my body they won´t see me" said between shallow breaths and turned around a corner, trying in a last effort to save himself to do what the voice, what his father, said to him. He wasn´t putting much hope in that, that voice was only an hallucination after all, but what could he lose?

"Where is him?"

"I can´t see him anymore!"

"Search that target, you bunch of idiot!"

"Where are you, little Azusa?"

The voices were close to him, so near, but they can´t catch him. The light was passing through his body and making him invisible even to himself. After a few minutes they all left to find him in other places, leaving him to run out of that corridor and out of school. Once away from that place he recovered his usual appearance and visibility. He took a few deep breaths to recover, but couldn´t get out of his shock. He have just controlled light.

"What the hell have just happened?" asked Azusa in loud voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Azusa went home early, as soon as he turned visible. He ran to his house, hoping that nobody would be there. And his wish was made true, his mother was away with one of her lovers, maybe sleeping with him in his car. The teen ran to his room and closed the door. This day was awfully weird, more with his father´s voice in his head.

"What did I do?" asked him turning around to face his image in the mirror.

-In another place-

"It´s time" said Kusakabe, adjusting his glasses and smiling. The beautiful light of Hiperion was finally awaking, just as he saw in his visions.

_You did a good job, son._

"Of course, father, I´m a better oracle than that girl you told me they have at camp Half Blood, and it´s because I´m a son of Ceo, the Titan of premonitions"

_Everything is getting well… and the other demi titan in your school?_

"Kuse? I didn´t saw any problems coming from him"

_He is the son of the traitor Japeto, you better watch him now. He will try to stop us._

"Unfortunately for him, it´s not possible. The destiny have already been set. I saw Azusa turning into a powerful sorcerer and that´s exactly what is going to happen"

_I know I can count on you for the next stage._

"And what is it?" asked him, expecting a vision.

_Resurrecting Pasifae´s old toy, the labrityn, and add Circe´s old tricks to it. Let´s bait the almighty Seven, the heroes of the last two wars, to our trap. And then we will make the exchange and the titans will be free from Tartarus again. _

"I don´t see any complications, but my visions aren´t reaching that point yet. I think somebody is interfering with my abilities, just like when I failed to find the king for Azusa in the last caste game"

_Maybe the Moiras, they can be using their power over destiny to hide it from your vision, but not even them could do it completely._

"It´s frustrating"

_I know, but you have to endure. Do you remember the advice I gave to you when I send you to find Azusa to help with his destiny?_

"Look but don´t touch? I suppose is a good suggestion to deal with the lights of Hiperion. All of them are bright lights that shine with beauty over us, but you have to be careful with them, because if you are too much near the sun you can get burned"

_Exactly, those children can be very dangerous if they want… Someone is coming my way._

"You really have to go? Can´t you hide and keep talking?" asked Kusakabe, a bit disappointed. He likes talking to his father, the titan was fun when needed and interested himself about his life.

_I´m afraid so, it´s that damn brother of mine. Keep his son watched, I´m trusting you._

"I won´t disappoint you, father" said the teenager, fixing his glasses again and sighing. Judging by his premonitions and Azusa´s development these was going to be a long mission.

-In Kuse´s house-

"Are you sure he is here?" asked the boy in a serious tone of voice to his father Bob in the Iris message.

_Yes, I am. I surprised my brother Ceo talking to someone for months, but he won´t tell me who it is. The only thing I can be sure of is that he called that person son and that they are trying to wake up that boy´s power. That is dangerous._

"How strange, I brought a tracer from camp Half Blood last Wednesday and he told me that there wasn´t any demi titan apart of me and Azusa"

_They can be cheated, don´t forget we are trying with the first oracular deity ever existed and his semi mortal son. He can be watching our steps and making sure your friend´s destiny is exactly what they wanted._

"Why is he so especial?"

_Hyperion is not only the god of light, he is the father of the magical deities. Hecate herself is his granddaughter. You have to be careful with him, Azusa was born with more similarity to Hecate´s mother than to Helios or Selene. He is a powerful magician that will use any trick he have to have what he want._

"Magical deities? That was something I wasn´t told of"

_With a good reason. The titans wanted to rise again with the help of the sons they have in earth. They know the gods of Olympus are too weak to defeat them now, after two wars. If they do that, it would be disastrous for the rest of us, even more than when Cronus tried to defeat them by taking the Empire States._

"That sounded easy to avoid, I just have to keep Azusa out of trouble, then he would never know that he have sorcerer potential"

_Not that simple, son. You know how they behave with him in school. What his hearth most desired now is revenge against the ones that make him feel like trash._

"He can be convinced. I used to be his friend, I can talk to him and convince him that vengeance is not the answer he is searching for"

_We don´t have much time, Hyperion have already talked to him once, to woke up the power of light he have. Now he can turn himself invisible to scape._

"That won´t make things easy for us? If he can avoid being bullied his rage would decrease and all the mortals would be safe"

_He doesn´t control that yet and it won´t be for a while. Besides, the Delfos Oracle said that a new great sorceress, trained by Circe and Pasifae themselves would appear and, with the help of a clairvoyant, would declare war attacking the Seven. _

"Who are them? You told me they were great heroes that made friends with you, but nothing more. What are they like?" asked Kuse with curiosity. He have never seen any demigod, only Azusa, a demi titan like himself.

_They are great: Percy Jackson, Anabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Piper McLeann, Hazel Levesque and Frank Zang. They have incredible powers… if the prophecy becomes true you will know them and work side to side with them to stop these evils…_

"Could you take a break of work? I want to hear they history, not a description of my possible participation in a mission with them" said the teenager, a bit exasperated.

_But you need to know. Later I will tell you, now I have to return to work. Damasen is calling me, it appears that Crios is talking to someone in Shangai._

The titan immediately cut off the Iris message, leaving his mortal son alone.

"Hey, wait! ... good bye" said him. Kuse laid in his bed and began thinking about Azusa, his ex best friend, and the prophecy.

"All is optimal for you to become an evil magician… be careful, Azusa, don´t fall in the dark side… or I will have to destroy you"

-Meanwhile-

Azusa was puking his guts up. He felt awful and his mood have not changed from the one he have after the incident. Before retching, he was looking at himself in the mirror, his face was so pale that he resembled a ghost and then the teen remembered what happened the first time he was raped. That make him break, but at least he was home, at his home…

"I´m so pathetic" said him, putting his hand in the cold surface, wiping his tears away.

He needed to sleep, to forget about the damn world for a few hours and get new energies to survive his horrible life. The boy laid on his bed and closed his eyes, dreaming about a sky full of stars and a great construction made of stone.

"What is these place?" he asked, but felt that the big construction was calling him, asking him to come and bring it back to life.

_Turn any place… into me_

"What?" asked him confused.

_Turn any place… into me_

"How can I do that?"

_Turn any place… into me… with your magic_

"Yuuya!" his mother´s voice brought him back to the real world. She was very angry he was present. Apparently, she have a new boyfriend, a very, very young one, and he have gotten scared after learning she have a son. Not that he cared, he just wanted to go back to sleep and learn what the building have to say.

"I´m going back to sleep, good night" was his only words.

He tried, but he couldn´t go back to his previous dream, what left him furious. But learned something, he could do magic like he could control light.

-The next day-

Karino was walking through the yard in school, looking for Azusa. Backing him were practically all the boys in his class, except Kuse and Kusakabe. The glasses boy somehow have turned creepy in the last few days and the old jack have been like Azusa´s bodyguard all the morning. It was lucky that a teacher wanted to talk to him and took the idiot away.

"Are you sure that you saw him entering here?" asked one of them.

"Of course! Don´t you believe me?" asked a fat boy, the same that tried to rape the target the next day he lost his status as king.

"Calm down" commanded the actual king.

"Can you here that?" said another boy, listening to a voice that was singing in the backyard. It was beautiful and full of pain. The feeling of loneliness and desperation in the song was breaking their hearths, making them follow it like they were enchanted. When they reached the source and found who was singing, all those feelings disappeared, replaced with lust… the singer was Azusa, their target.

"Let´s go get him" said the fat boy, but Karino stopped him.

"Let him finish, I like this song" the pleaser obeyed and stayed in the same place while the target sang in a loud voice with his eyes closed. Soon he finished and opened his eyes, only to find that he was surrounded by his classmates.

"What are you…" he only have time to say these before the boys drag him to earth and started tearing his clothes off, fighting around him to be the first to have him. Azusa tried to escape, even to turn invisible, but he can´t.

"ARGGHHH!" was his scream when the first of the other boys entered him, but was quickly quieted by a manhood entering his mouth, chocking him. The torture went on and on for what it seems like hours until every one of them were satisfied. By that point he was suffocating in semen, that was slowly making it´s way down his throat and his ass hurt like hell.

"You better don´t disobeyed me again… or it will happen again" said Karino and walked away with the others, that were cheering their king.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-d-da-da-d-a-dam-n" said Azusa, trying to get up so he can hurl all the seed he was forced to swallow during the gang rape, but couldn´t. He was so weak, that he fainted right the way.

-In the classroom-

"That was horrible, it shouldn´t happened… damn Moiras that keep blocking my visions, I could have save him" said Kusakabe, raising a fist. Then he calmed down when he noticed that the unconscious boy have disappeared from the backyard. "But now it´s all set, Hyperion have sent his son to the very place he could learn magic: Circe´s Island" The glasses boy turned around and got out of the classroom.

-In the hall-

"Damn, what have Karino done this time?" asked Kuse. He have just been in the bathroom after a talk with a teacher when an Iris message from his father came. Apparently Hyperion have made his move to turn Azusa into his weapon.

"Whatever it is, it´s late… I can´t do anything to help him scape his future" said him in a low voice, looking at the very place his old best friend was gang banged through the window. Whatever the destiny have prepared for him and the others in his class… it was not pretty.


	3. Chapter 3

-Somewhere in the Bermudas triangle-

Azusa woke up with terrible nauseas, trying to remember who the hell did he got to that beach that appear to be a very beautiful and expensive spa, but in ruins. It was like a tornado have passed through this place. But he didn´t have time to look around better, because he started vomiting. It was like his body wanted to get rid of everything they have done to him, but it was impossible. His mind keep repeating the events to no end and remembering him the abused he have just gone through. He got up with a hand over his mouth.

"Oh, no!" screamed a female voice. He raised his head and saw a beautiful female, dressed in old greek clothes coming from some ruins.

"Who… are you?" he managed to say before falling on his knees and retching. Her look of disgust intensified.

"Not another man, how much I hate them! I should turn you into a Guinea pig, maybe a rat! What are you doing in my Island?!" screamed her.

"Answer my…" he said before vomiting again. His body was trying to rid himself of the evidence of the previous attack, initiating with all the semen he was forced to swallow by his classmates.

"How could you not know me, little hero? I´m the powerful sorceress Circe, sister of Pasifae, daughter of Helios, granddaughter of Hyperion…" she began.

"So we are family?" asked him, getting up. His stomach had finally setted and he was feeling better… slightly. Circe´s eyes nearly popped out of her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"My father´s name is Hyperion, you said he was your grandfather, so you are my niece. You look too old for that but…"

"Shut up… it can´t be. The titans were banished to the Tartarus, you can´t be…" She approached and looked at him in the face, them put a hand on his forehead. "No… you are not lying. It´s curious, I didn´t know they have a plan in case Cronus was defeated"

"Where am I?" Azusa asked, looking around himself.

"In my Island, CC balneary for ladies. It used to be opened, but… some pirates destroyed it and all my workers and girls left. Those traitors left me alone here to begin again" she told the boy, who was now trying to cover his half naked body from view.

"Why am I here? I´m not a girl"

"But you have magic and potential, Hyperion want you to learn to control that power. He wants me to teach you all I know and possibly he would send you later to my sister to study more"

"Can you do that?" he doubted that. Women were weak, nearly useless beings, like his mother. They weren´t worthy of anything.

"No, I can sense your hostility towards women. I´m a feminist, every man that put one foot on this island was turned by me into a pig or a Guinea pig in punishment for being a man"

"I think women are too weak for…"

"Stupid child, don´t underestimate a woman´s strength! We are stronger than you males could ever be! Just look at me: the immortal sorceress Circe! The great magician that attract man to her trap and turned them in what they really are: worthless animals!"

"That sounds amazing, turning Karino or those idiots that did these to me into rats or something" he said without thinking.

"What did those mortal mans did to you?" asked she a little bit curious.

"Isn´t that obvious?" with those words he let his hands go of his shirt, showing to that woman all the abuse his poor body have gone through. She raised an eyebrow and took him to her semi destroyed house. They sat down in some chairs and she began to speak.

"Tell me your story, boy" said the sorceress. He did that, and in the end she made him stand up and put him in front of a mirror.

"Just what I tough" Circe said. Azusa blinked and tried to see right. What he was seeing couldn´t be true. In the mirror, near Circe, was standing a girl with his same features, but she was amazingly beautiful, and strong. Her clothes were like the sorceress herself and her hair reached waistline. Her eyes seemed ready to seduce, but with a mysterious touch that tell that her real purposes were others than let a male to use her. She was a venus flytrap, a black widow, a trap.

"It can´t be me, I´m a man" said Azusa.

"But your real self is a girl, my dear. A great sorceress like myself"

"No…"

"The mirror never lie, honey, you will accept it with time… now, those man did something terrible to you, specially that Karino guy, you want revenge, no?"

"Of course, but…"

"Then begin with your training! What is your name?"

"Azusa Yuuya"

"Well, Azusa, welcome to Circe´s crash course on magic. First, we´ll begin with the potions, then with spells and finally to combinate them both" said her, but then she have him another look. "Maybe first you should bathe and change your clothes"

"It would be great" said the former king, still holding his dirty shirt closed.

"Follow me" she commanded and guide him to a bathtub. He cleaned himself and reached for the clothes she prepared for him.

"Circe!" he yelled

"What?" she answered.

"These are girl´s clothes!" he answered, ashamed.

"Well, these Island is exclusive for ladies, so we only have female attires. Use them or you are going to have to walk around naked"

"I hate you" he said and putted the clothes on. The dress was white and fit his body really great and have a golden belt. The sandals he was wearing were golden too and flat. The clothes and shoes were surprisingly very confortable and made him look amazing.

"How pretty you are, darling. Now we can begin"

-A few weeks later-

Azusa was not longer uncomfortable with his female interior, in fact he was very proud of it and his achievements in magic. His master, Circe, was very proud of him too. He… no, she have completed the course in less time than anticipated and was ready to go to her next teacher.

"Can I come back to visit?" asked her.

"Of course, my doors are open for you… specially if you want to help me rebuild the balneary" said the immortal.

"You are always the same"

"Do me a favor and tell my sister to contact me"

"I will. Thank you for everything and good bye" said her and walked through a magical portal to a dark cave in who knows where. There was a woman in a rich dress with a luxurious necklace with the emblem of the labrithyn.

"Pasifae, I guess" said the young sorceress.

"Another one? Another demi goddess that think of herself as a sorceress wanted to fight me. You know you will lose, little girl"

"You are the loser that was defeated by Hazel Levesque last war and now is trapped in the ruins of the house of Hades. But luckily my father Hyperion have another task for you"

"Wait, you are a demi titan?" asked the queen confused.

"And a sorceress trained and protected by your sister Circe. I came here to finish my training"

"They want me to show you how to use the labrithyn" said her. Then her eyes turned real evil and full of hate. "They want to rise again and feed on the blood of the demi gods"

"I need to learn to make that happen"

"And I will be happy to teach you… but you have to leave that daughter of Pluton for me to kill. I want her begging me mercy"

"You will have what you want, Pasifae, Queen of Creta"

"My little darling, I always have what I want"

"And your sister asked you to contact her"

"Like hell, no after that idiot help my unfaithful husband to break my spell. He have what he deserved, ejaculating vipers when he was in bed with other women"

"Can you teach me that too? I want to have revenge in some guys that do something to me I can´t forgive or forget"

"Let me see your memories" said Pasifae.

-A few minutes later-

"Huh, those mortals deserved to die" said she.

"That's what I want, to have my revenge and use them as a trap to bait the seven into these part of the world… and send them to Tartarus" said Azusa, closing her fist.

"They can escape, you know, Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase already did it once"

"But the titans will be free and the mortals dead"

"That will definitely be fun… well, shall we begin?"

"Of course, master Pasifae" Azusa got up and dust her dress. Pasifae did the same and the apprentice prepared to learn a powerful spell or potion.

"You have to control the mist first, then we can pass to the labrithyn"

"How?"

"Just feel it"

-In Camp Half blood-

"Do it these way… No!" screamed Jason, losing his patience with a new trainee, that let go of the sword every time they have a match

"I´m sorry" said the boy and ran away. Nearby were some sons of Ares, laughing at him and making cruel jokes.

"Jason, what happened with Cole?" asked Percy, getting to the place with Annabeth and Grover.

"He can´t keep his sword in his hand for over nine seconds and those assholes there were making him nervous" answered the ex pretor, signaling the laughing boys.

"Like them would endure more of your training" said the son of Poseidon.

"Anyway, you need to come with us" said the girl.

"Why?"

"Chiron called a Greek-Roman counsel. There is a problem with the titans in Tartarus, Damasen and Bob informed that they are talking to someone from the outside: Their mortal children" answered Annabeth.

"Demi titans. Damn, and our lives have just settled after the last war… what´s next, demi giants?" said Jason unamused. They walked to the Big House together. Inside there was a Iris message that connected the Camo Half Blood with the Camp Jupiter.

"Glad you are here, we and our guest was expecting the last ones" said Chiron, signaling one young man in a school uniform.

"Can I begin" said him.

"When you want" said Dionysius, not taking his eyes away from him.

"My name is Kuse and I´m a son of Japeto"


	4. Chapter 4

"Son of Japeto? Do you man Bob?" asked Percy, looking at the young man searching for the features of his friend.

"Yes, exactly. Now, I want to talk to you about the demy titans that are waiting for you in Japan and China"

"Why in there?" asked Piper.

"Because, miss McLean, the gods don´t have much control in that part of the world. They rule over the West Society, so in the east their children would be able to live protected and get stronger to fight a war. A prove of these is Mr. Kuse" answered Chiron.

"Yes, and I have already found another demi titan, Azusa Yuuya, son of Hyperion. His abilities with magic are extraordinary since his birth, so the Lord of Light send him to train with Circe and Pasifae"

"Not those two…" said Hazel and Annabeth.

"I´m afraid so. And it seems that since today they are going to be a nice trio" said Percy, not really looking forwards to see that sorcerer.

"Can´t we stop him before he became a threat?" questioned Reina trough the Iris message, but Kuse only shook his head.

"There is one thing he wants and only learning magic to harm others will give to him: revenge. He wants to harm those who hurt him."

"What happened to him? Was he some kind of bullying victim?" asked Jason.

"You could say so" answered Kuse.

"Care to explain?" said Annabeth.

"In our school, the social status, if you want to call it like that, is decided by a game called Caste Game. A group of people hide some cards in all the school and you have to find one and bring it back to the classroom. While higher the number in your card, your status is higher. The king is on the top and the joke, the target, on bottom. The king rules the class and the target is a blank for bullies" explained the Japanese.

"So these Azusa was a target for a long time and he snapped" said Leo, who have some experience with bullies.

"No… he used to be king until recently, when Karino betrayed him and stole his position, turning him into a target. Thanks to that the abuse he have to suffer was much worse than that of the other targets"

"How bad it was?" asked Chiron. As a teacher, he knew what could happen when a bully became a victim and it was not pretty.

"The last time he was attacked… you could say they were out of control. The boys in our class gang raped him in the school´s backyard and left him there. He disappeared since then, I suppose it is for learning to control his magic"

"No wonder he wants revenge"

"It doesn´t matter if his rampage have a good reason, we have to stop him before he frees the titans from their imprisonment" said Annabeth.

"I suggest that the Seven accompany me to my home and pose as exchange students to watch Azusa once he came back. We cannot let him fulfill his purposes or a lot of mortal´s will die for their own stupidity"

"Question" said Leo, raising his hand. "Shouldn´t the school have done something about that boy´s rape or the attacks he suffered?"

"The teachers and authorities from school just ignore that, the caste game ruled everything in that place. The kings can do whatever they want without fear of the consequences"

"What an awful system" said Hazel.

"It is"

"What is your rank? And are we going to have to play that stupid game if we enter to that school? Because I don´t want to mess with that sorcerer until I really have to"

"I´m a prep, but I used to be Jack, the king´s close friend, when Azusa was in the power. And newies don´t have a caste until the game is played again so… maybe you won´t need to do it after all"

"Wait, you were a close friend of Azusa and let him get bullied?" asked Piper with anger. She will never let his friends get abused by people like that.

"It´s not like I knew him very much, we just pose as best friends. Like I said, the caste game rules the lives of everyone, including your relationship with people and who are your friends or your enemies. Karino, for example, used to be right behind Azusa when he was a pleaser and do whatever he ordered"

"Before he betrayed him to be the new king"

"Exactly, but you are missing the point. After you are given a certain caste, you have to act like it was your real personality. I didn´t even know Azusa that well, neither Karino did, but I have to pose as his best friend and he as a pleaser"

"Why should we believe you? You could be lying like the demi titan you are!" said Octavius, looking at him while strangling a teddy bear.

"Ignore him" said Frank. "Are there other demi titans apart from you and that sorcerer"

"I think so. My father told me that he surprised Ceo talking with someone in my school, a son of his, but I wasn´t able to locate him yet"

"Isn´t it that Karino guy? He could be a pretty bad person for what you have told us" asked Piper.

"No, I´m sure of it. He is the son of an important minister in our country who thinks everything belongs to him"

"So he is a spoiled brat and thought he would be able to toy with whoever he wants without fearing the consequences"

"Yes and he is not even conscious that he is toying with fire and will get burned if he keeps trying to pester Azusa. If he ends up like a rat…"

"Or a Guinea pig, Circe liked Guinea pigs"

"It doesn´t matter. Are you going to go or not?" asked Kuze, exasperated.

"I don´t know if you should, remember that it is a trap specially made for you to fall in" said Chiron.

"But if we don´t go a lot of persons will die just because a stupid game some idiots invented angered a demi titan. We have to go and face him, maybe his destiny is to fail" suggested Percy.

"Just one person could know. Kuse, you requested the mission, so it´s your turn to meet our oracle. Go to her cave and ask Rachel about your future" said Chiron, pointing towards the place through the window.

"So that´s why that thing was here in the first place" said the japanesse, getting up and started walking to meet Rachel.

"What do you think she will tell him?" asked Jason.

"Beware the sorcerer, be careful with the other demi titan, you won´t stop your ex best friend from killing a rodent who is actually the boy who raped him and ordered other boys to do the same… Maybe more, but basically that" answered Piper.

"Wouldn´t it… be better if that king guy receives what he deserves?" asked Hazel, having some experience about being the victim herself.

"Maybe, but not in the hands of a furious sorcerer" said Frank.

"An angry sorcerer with very good reason. Rape isn´t something that should go unpunished"

"I agree with that" said Annabeth. "But that doesn´t mean we should let him be Azusa´s prey"

"I have been turned into a Guinea pig by Circe once" told Percy, remembering his adventure in the sea of monsters. "And it wasn´t pretty"

"Yes, I remember that" said his girlfriend. "Connor, Travis, don´t you have some of your father´s vitamins? They could be very useful in a mission like this"

"In fact yes, we have" said Travis.

"But you will have to pay twelve dracmas for them" said Connor, extending his hand towards her to take the money.

"There you have" said the blond girl, paying. The two demi gods smiled and got out, only to return with a container full of pills.

"All yours, don´t take too much" said the brothers.

"Very funny"

"He is back" interrupted Jason.

"And well, what did she said?" asked Chiron. Kuze was looking down in a very gloomy fashion, like if the future was not very bright for him.

"Something about a sorceress who is a male in the outside and a betrayed friendship. Then that a clairvoyant I already know will be my worst enemy… hum, I hope it´s not your oracle, that would be a huge fight"

"What more?"

"A cage… a very dark cage kept hidden inside some walls finally being opened and let his prisoners escape. And the light and future falling into a no ending pit"

"Well, it could have been worst" said Annabeth, taking it by the positive meaning. Prophecies were not exactly, they could not be the light and the future.

"I hope so" said Percy.


	5. Chapter 5

blockquote  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Is that true?" asked Hazel, looking at the school. Kuze sighed and guide the Seven (aka. The new exchange students) to their class. Inside everything was normal, but Piper detected immediately that those persons weren´t sincere. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""You were right, no one is authentic here" whispered her to the blond. He was about to answer her but he saw someone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Hey, Atsumu!" smiled him, going straight towards a small timid guy with glasses, Kusakabe Atsumu turned around to greet his friend and saw the heroes. He nearly smiled, but was able to keep a curious face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Hi, Kuze" said the oracle in a shy voice, while inwardly was congratulating himself for making the great Seven fall into his trap. He looked at the clock discretely, it was nearly time Azusa appears with all his… her might. "Why were you absent some days? I really missed you"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Sorry, but I have… something to do"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Kuze, you prep! Stop colluding with the higher ranks already!" said one of the boys who have been looking bad at them. The blond only sighed and ruffled the other´s hair, who send a glare towards the idiot and smiled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""I already told you to stop doing that, Yuki! Or do you want me to ask Karino to punish you? You know I can!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Okay" was the only reply. "Damn, I preferred him when he was the target" whispered the wannabe, turning around to talk to his messenger. The other people in the room just stared disapprovingly at it, a little bit a afraid of Kusakabe´s power./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""You were the target?" asked Leo, understanding what it means./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Some time ago, now I´m the Jack" smiled Kusakabe. The exchange students saw him like he just have grown a second head. "I know it´s hard to get used to, but it´s okay. When I passed from bullied to respected was quite a shock to me, but I´m glad it happened. Believe me, this caste game make things easy… if you are lucky you are going to be here enough time to play it at least once"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""I don´t think I want" said Frank, a little bit shaken. He signaled to the rest of his team and they reunited in a corner without Kuze and Kusakabe./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""What the hell is happening here? Is like all these people were…" begin Jason./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Don´t continue that, Jason, they are listening" said Hazel, looking all over the place with a curious look. "We have to keep a low profile in order to succeed in our mission… Now, where is the demi titan?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""I don´t know, maybe…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"The door of the class opened and revealed a girl. She have black hair tied in a half tail and eyes full of confidence hidden behind long eyelashes. Her white skin was tempting to all the boys in the room, that suddenly was silent. Then the stares from the queen and all her court of followers began, bathing the newcomer in their anger and chatting about who she was./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Is she a new student?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""I don´t know, the teacher didn´t tell us that a newcomer was send here"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Maybe she is someone we know… urgh, these is completely against the caste game, the most beautiful girl in the class must be the queen"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Azusa" Karino´s voice and the murmurs died. The smiling raven walking right in the middle of the class like a queen towards her throne and sat in the target´s place, crossing her… his legs and smoothing his skirt. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""A… are you really sure, Karino?" asked one of the pleasers, the fat boy, eyeing the long white legs and not believing he have actually touched them a few months ago./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Yes, I have touched his body enough times to actually recognize him even in his female costume" when those words reached the brains of all the students, the collective loud exploded. The boys were rolling on the floor laughing, holding their sides, and the girls smiled, sensing the opportunity to bully the target. The king himself only smiled, he liked his sex slave´s new look. "What happened to you, Azusa? How did you turn into an okama?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""It´s nothing of your bussiness" was his blunt answer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""A sorceress who is a male on the outside" commented Hazel to her friends. Something about Azusa reminded her strongly of Pasifae while Annabeth could see Circe´s influence on the young boy… girl in front of her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Don´t press your luck, target" said the wannabe, finally quieting his laugher. "Don´t believe that we are going to be soft with you only because you dressed like a female"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Yeah, you are such a pervert for even considering doing that"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Really disgusting" sad the queen, laughing with her friends like the witch she was. Kanako, the old Queen, looked at her ex boyfriend with expectation. He have been so cruel with her when they were dating and she wanted payback… but she was a Goth and bullying the target was for the upper classes… maybe the lesser sometimes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Say what you want, it doesn´t matter anymore" said Azusa arrogantly, shifting his fingers. There was some magical glow in them and suddenly a chair broke, sending the queen to the floor with a scream. The rest of the class shifted to look at her and some of the pleasers went to help her up, missing the disturbing smile on the raven´s face. "Serves you right"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""See that?" said Hazel. As a sorceress herself she noticed when someone was using magical powers and the old king have just hurt someone with his magic./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Yes, that was strange" said Atsumu, trying to continue looking innocent while sending a glare to Azusa. They knew about each other, it was hard not to notice for the sorceress that the Jack´s eyes were glowing when he took his glasses off and had a premonition. The rest of the day was spent in relative calm, but in the lunch break Karino went to the special classroom only to find Azusa lying on the sofa with his skirt a little bit too high, eating peacefully with a glass of some herbal mixture next to him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Well, what have we here? Are you ready to be mine againor do we have to repeat what happened a few months ago?" smiled the king./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""That wasn´t really nice, I would like if it never repeats again" said the girl feeling. "But I don´t feel like being your whore either"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""That´s a pity, because you know what is going to happen to you…" but something shut him up. The smile in Azusa´s face was creepy, like a predator that have just found his favorite prey. Suddenly something catch him by surprise, making him fall to his knees in front of the target with his hands on his back./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""You know, Karino? I felt pretty bad when you betray me and started using your new position to humiliate me, threating me like a common prostitute! But like the others I used to think the king was the most powerful rank… but that have changed"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""What are you doing, you bitch?!" yelled him, but his chin was grabbed by a white hand and suddenly the herbal micture was forced down his throath./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Look, your majesty, there is something you need to know. In the past, present or future, there is something not even a king could fight against. And that rank is me, the sorceress" said Azusa while a mist surrounded the guy, turning him into a … "Guinean pig? I must have screw it in some place, I want to make you a rat. Well, I could still fix it" said him, raising a finger, but was stopped by someone entering the room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Stop right there, you have already done enough" said Kusakabe serious, looking at the rodent. "The Seven are here and they have one that could sense you"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Hazel Lavesque, I think it is. But if she really can, she have already detected me" said the raven a little flirtatious, but the oracle just ignore that. That hurt her pride a bit. "Hey, pay some attention to me!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""As if, that was Karino´s mistake. You beautiful lights of Hiperion must be seen but not touched or you could end up really hurt"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Whatever, just end up with these"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Bring here your death trap, sorceress, give me Pasifae´s weapon" smiled the clairvoyant, while the animal flee the place. He really didn´t want to be there for when Azusa finish with his job, that could be dangerous./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"-In the class-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""What is happening?!" yelled one girl, seeing how the walls started to blend, trapping the teachers and students body in the school. Then a voice was heard in the loudspeaker…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Hello there, this is Azusa Yuuya" sing the target. "Now you are trapped inside my spell and I won´t let you go…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""You have got to be kidding me" said the queen, afraid. Never had any target take it out on the other students, not even the most renuent ones./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""I didn´t really liked what happened after the last caste game, so I took control of the place. Try to scape whatever you want, there is no way out. By the end of the day you are going to beg that I was still the king"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Azusa, you…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""In other news, you are never going to leave this place alive! You will fall to the pits of hell, HAHAHAHAH!" then the communication was over./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""But the door is….." tried the fat boy, opening the classes door only to find the chemistry lab. "Okay, it´s not so simple"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Hazel , what do we do?" asked Frank. His girlfriend was the best to solve a problem like that, beginning because of her magical training./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""I´m not really sure, her magic is everywhere, but…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Atsumu! We have to find Atsumu!" yelled Kuze, worried for his friend. Then he noticed a small rodent on the floor, biting his shoe and trying to gain his attention. "Hey, where do you came from, friend?" asked the blond, lifting the animal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Wait, is that Ghinea pig?" asked Annabeth and Kuze only nodded. "One of Circe´s favorite tricks, let me" she feed him a pill and soon Karino reappeared in front of everybody, red from the humiliation./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""What are you looking at?" asked angrily to the pleasers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Oh, Karino… would like to tell you that what happened to you was completely underserved, but it wasn´t" sad the blond, then an idea occurred to him. "Have you seen Kusakabe? He hasn´t returned here"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""He is behind this with Azusa" growled Karino./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""No, it can´t be!" said an angry Kuze, but then a trap opened on the floor and the Seven plus Kuze and Karino fell. The landed right before the glasses wearing student, who was now smiling madly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""But it is, Kuze" answered the oracle, taking off his glasses and showing the shinning eyes. "I´m the son of Ceo and I saw the future"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Atsumu…" tried to say Kuze, but was stopped./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""I wasn´t as bad at the beginning, just a little bit shy and all the people abused me… but then my father contacted me and show me my mission."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""So you just befriend me so you could spy any of my movements"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""No, I really wanted to be your friend, I admired you. But since you became a stone in my way those feelings disappeared. I need no friend who is not willing to help me to destroy them all"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""You are sick" yelled Leo, lightning his hands on fire./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Maybe, but if you have liven a life like mine… you would understand…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kusakabe, you are not like this" said Kuze trying to calm him down. "You are like…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""That stupid bunny you talked to me once? No, I´m not a innocent bunny, but a human. One of those despicable human beings that could not be called innocent" he said with rage, then smiled again. "Enjoy your time here, Seven, because the titans are going to wake up again soon" and he left./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""I got them" said Hazel, finally picking up Azusa´s trace. "Let´s go and finish this"/span/p  
/blockquote  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""Let´s" sighed Kuze, not really wanting to hurt his friend… but he has to, for the world./span/p 


	6. Chapter 6

"Here they are" said Hazel, signaling the door.

"The special classroom" read Kuze, feeling a little bit strange. This was Azusa´s favorite place when he was king and was turned to hell on earth when Karino forced him to open his legs in that same place. The king was right next to him, still looking arrogant even after his short time like a rodent. "This would have never occurred if not for the game"

"There is nothing bad with the game!" yelled Karino.

"Nothing bad? Nothing bad! It makes the people hide what they truly are just to force them into cliché positions! And gave bastards like you the right to abuse others without consequences! Or would you have done things like that when Azusa was still king?! Or if he was a prep, a geek or a goth?! You only have the courage to do something like that because he is target!" yelled the angry blond.

"And so what?! He did exactly the same!"

"That´s why I´m putting an end to these" growled Kuze. "When we get out of here I´m going straight to the principal´s office and tell him everything about the caste game and what it does to people! Then you are not going to have that authority over everybody! And I don´t care if I became target, if Azusa and Atsumu could take it then another demi titan like myself could too!"

"As if"

"Hey, guys, focus" said Jason and all of them entre to the classroom. There, like in a throne, was the sorceress with a white greek style dress and his hair braided with golden strands. Little earrings pended from his ears and his face was smothered with make up.

"They are here, just like you said" announced Azusa to his companion.

"You know, things would be a lot easier if you just accept your new role in the caste and let me fuck you all I want" said Karino, smiling towards him. With the new style fucking the target would have been even better than usual.

"Like I would" answered an unamused raven, lifting his hands. "The first time it was so humiliating… but still I didn´t lose my will to life. Then you started to blackmail me… and do with me whatever you want. No place in the world could became my shelter, that was the sensation I had after that… Well, that was over when I learned magic, now I control your destiny"

"A little bitch like you would never control anyone´s destiny"

"Says a rat" smiled Azusa. He… she was feeling wonderful. That man thought he could humiliate her and make her his against her will, but was sadly mistaken. He, a king, could not defend himself from her. "It would have been much easier if you have just done what I told you… now, why don´t you show what you truly are?"

Karino was about to talk but was turned into a rat. The Seven prepared themselves to fight with Hazel using her powers over the mist to take control of the spell. Then Jason tried to strike the sorceress down, but she disappeared and reappeared behind him, pushing him easily to the ground.

"I wish I could turn you into an animal too, but you have to serve as a sacrifice to open my father´s prison, so wait quietly there" some plants grew instantly and tied the son of Jupiter to the ground, holding him tight.

"Kusakabe Atsumu! Are you going to hide behind a girl all day or are you going to fight like a man" provoked Percy, making the angry oracle take part into the fighting. He was not as good as the magical part of the team, but his powers make it easy for him to avoid getting caught.

"I don´t need to fight" said him finally, adjusting his glasses and sending Lo to the floor, where he was rapped the same as Jason. Piper tried to command the plants to release her friends, but Azusa shut her up and ties her.

"Piper!" yelled Annabeth and went to help Hazel with her while Frank transformed into dragon to face the other.

"Come here, demi titan!" yelled him spitting some fire, but was quickly avoided. Kusakabe continue escaping, leading him to a trap. Frank and Percy clashed by accident and were defeated and tied quickly.

"Percy!" screamed Annabeth, distracted because of her boyfriend. The son of Poseidon looked at her and his eyes widened.

"Look out!" but it was too late and she was tied up again. The only ones up were a tired Hazel and Kuze, who was now facing Atsumu.

"You won´t succeed, just let us do our mission and your life will be spared" said the oracle, raising his imperial gold sword, but the other demi titan did the same with his celestial bronce´s weapon, a long lance. His smile faltered when he found out that the blond won´t surrender himself so easily. "Have you already seen the warrior I can be? You have no chance!"

"You were right before, you are no bunny… A human being, that´s equally great! I don´t need someone perfect, innocent and sweet, I need Atsumu, with all his good and bad things. Atsumu the bunny is part of the past, Atsumu the human is better than he would ever be"

"Like I care"

"You should" smiled Kuze. "I love you"

"I…" Atsumu´s face was blushed and Azusa rolled her eyes, but deep inside she was thinking that maybe if she had have someone who loved her maybe he won´t be here trying to destroy everything, but the only thing he knew was lust and abuse. From Karino and the other´s.

"The caste game … I will make it disappear for you" promised

"Even if it didn´t exist, as long as human beings does the ones with the power will take advantage of other´s. It´s just the same out there" said Kusakabe, ready to fight his friend. The sword and the lance collided while the magic girls fight with the other, controlling the spell. Hazel was having trouble with Azusa´s powers, it was obvious that she was more powerful than her mentors, but the demi goddess won´t give up.

"The floor, it will open and…" she continue imaginating traps and making them reality. Finally she was defeated by Azusa, but at the same time Kuze give Kusalabe a mortal wound in the chest.

"Atsumu…" cried the blond.

"It´s too late, I will make the switch now and the titans would be free to reign again" said the target, but the prep only raised his spear.

"I won´t let you, for the world. I will broke your spell" they started fighting, with Kuze, annulling all the spells. The key was that he didn´t believe his eyes and finally reached the sorceress, impaling her through the chest.

"Kuze… you bastard" were Azusa´s last words before falling to the ground. The Seven were free and Karino was turned into a human.

"It´s over?" asked Jason.

"No, not until I fulfill my promise" said Kuze firmly. By the next day all the classes were grounded and the executive committee of the caste game expelled. The director angrily spoke to all the student body, forbidding the game. The students weren´t happy, the information leaked that it was Kuze who went to the director and soon all the school was against him.

"Are you okay with it?" asked Jason before he left.

"Yeah, I don´t really care what the others think about me" smiled the blond

-A few weeks later-

A injured Kuze was walking towards his home with all his clothes trashed and bruises everywhere, but still have his same attitude.

"Now is my turn to know what is to be like at the bottom of the caste, to feel what is like to have the others making your life a living hell, no, Atsumu?" smiled him towards the sky. "I´m the target, like Azusa used to said, no place can became my hide"


End file.
